


Ghostess with the Mostess

by bisexualtrashcan



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, grantaire is the ghost whisperer, the ocs are ghosts btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrashcan/pseuds/bisexualtrashcan
Summary: Grantaire can see ghosts and Enjolras' grandma bugs him about stuff.





	Ghostess with the Mostess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I text my friend this idea then ran with it. Let me know if there are any errors. hope y'all enjoy.

It wasn’t a very useful gift, but Grantaire had it. He could see ghosts. Ever since he was born he could see them. He’s an expert at telling ghosts and living people apart now but holy shit did it get him into weird situations in the past. It had gotten a lot better since he joined Les Amis and joined their friend group since they tended to frequent the same places.

Cosette’s mother, Fantine, tended to pop up and check in on her regularly. Fantine was a nice woman, she was beautiful in a fragile way, and she was very sweet to Grantaire once she figured out he could see her. She was very useful at picking gifts for Grantaire and both of them enjoyed the look on Cosette’s face when she received the same kind of chocolate Fantine used to buy for her. 

“How did you know?” Cosette asked, sounding a bit watery. She glanced between Grantaire and the chocolate in her hands. 

Grantaire shrugged, looking to the side and smiling at Fantine. “I’m glad you like it thought.”

Cosette crossed the room and hugged him tightly, “I don’t know how you found out about this but thank you.” 

Grantaire hugged her a bit tighter as he watched Fantine begin to tear up,”My absolute pleasure, Sette.”

Combeferre had a great uncle that didn’t appear very often but took to asking Grantaire for more complete updates on Combeferre’s life. 

“I’m not an expert on Combeferre, you know.” Grantaire muttered while hiding his mouth behind his coffee cup. 

Uncle Pierre just laughed. “Well it’s easier than following him around constantly. And I get details about the others too.” Uncle Pierre turned out to be a huge gossip, though he preferred to call it a “thirst for knowledge” even if the knowledge was just gossip about Ferre’s friends. As Grantaire later learned, Ferre’s thirst for knowledge in general and knowledge on moths did come from his uncle, who helped him read and showed him his extensive collection of moths. Moths that Ferre had inherited when he passed. 

There was only one ghost that could rival Uncle Pierre when it came to gossip though. Enjolras appeared to have inherited his passionate nature from his sweet, but very pushy, grandmother. Grandma Arlette was determined to get Grantaire and Enjolras together and she was _ very _ vocal about it.

“I just don’t see why you won’t ask my Ange on a date!” she huffed, leaning back against the booth she sat at with Grantaire. Grantaire rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the 80th time in this conversation alone. 

“Because I told you, Grandma, he doesn’t like me back! Please let this go, at least for tonight.” Grantaire had also been forced to call her Grandma as she refused to respond to him otherwise. Arlette frowned but seemed to let it go for now, seeing Eponine approaching. Eponine knew Grantaire could see ghosts due to their close friendship and status as roommates. Eponine plopped down in the booth next to Arlette.

“Granny buggin you again?” she asked, stealing Grantaire’s, cup and taking a sip. 

“Hello to you too, Eppy.” Arlette replied sarcastically.

Grantaire relayed the message to her. Eponine smiled, her and Arlette agreed on many things, but the most important part being that Enjolras and Grantaire needed to get together yesterday. Eponine tsked. 

“She wouldn’t but you if you just listened to us…”

Grantaire shook his head and stole his cup back. 

“You both know why I can’t.”

Arlette and Eponine rolled their eyes in unison. “My Ange likes you, sweetie, even if you deny it.” Arlette said.

Grantaire sighed,”Arlette I’ve already-”

But he was soon cut off by a sound of confusion from Enjolras himself, who had entered and approached Grantaire’s booth to ask about pamphlets. 

“Eponine, who is Grantaire speaking to?”

Grantaire felt the blood drain from his face.  _ Hello darkness, my old friend… _ This could only go one of two ways: bad or  _ bad. _ Arlette was laughing in her corner of the booth. Eponine looked between Grantaire and Enjolras before a determined look appeared on her face.

“Well Enjolras, he’s speaking to your Grandmother Arlette, who, by the way, gave me the best pasta recipe last week.” She stood,”Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to do something other than deal with this.” And with that Eponine was gone and had thrown Grantaire to the sharks. At this point Arlette was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks.

“I love that girl,” she managed to say between bouts of laughter. Enjolras decided to take a seat, unknowingly sitting next to his grandma. Enjolras seemed to be even more confused than before. Huffing a couple breathes before finally gathering his thoughts and speaking.

“How does Eponine know my Grandma’s name and why is she saying you speak to ghosts?” His head tilted slightly, reminding Grantaire of a confused puppy. Grantaire looked down and took a deep breath.

“Well Apollo, that would be because I can see ghosts and Grandma Arlette is who I’m speaking to.” Grantaire laughter nervously,”Though she is right about the recipe, it is amazing.”

“Of course it is!” Arlette said, sending Grantaire a wink when he peeked up at her. 

Enjolras took a few moments to process the information before saying, “Prove it.” with a determined look on his face. Grantaire thought for a moment. 

“When you were nine you fell from a tree in your grandma’s backyard and then tried to lie about why you were so dirty but she watched you fall from the window. She made lemon bars that night to try and comfort and distract you.” Enjolras considered this. 

“What did she called me?”

“Her Ange.” Grantaire responded without hesitation.

Enjolras sat back. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I believe you.” Enjolras said with a sense of finality. Grantaire was thoroughly shocked but Arlette seemed to be excited at the aspect of directly speaking to her grandson again. 

“Grantaire, do you mind telling him some things for me?” She asked, laying her hand over Grantaire’s, though he couldn’t feel it.

Grantaire smiled,”Of course, Arlette.” She frowned.

“Of course, Grandma.”

“That’s better” She responded,” but I want you to promise to tell him exactly what I say okay?” Grantaire nodded. Enjolras watched Grantaire appear to speak to the blank space beside him. 

“Tell him how proud I am of him, even if his idiot father isn’t.” This caused Grantaire and Enjolras to laugh. “I love you so much, Ange. You’ve accomplished so much.” She said, turning towards Enjolras more. Enjolras began to tear up at this. She stroked his face before looking at Grantaire again. “Tell him you’re in love with him.”

“No!” Grantaire exclaimed, startling Enjolras. 

Arlette turned fully towards him and began to point towards Grantaire. “You promised me you would say whatever I told you to.” 

Grantaire shook his head,”Not that.” Arlette’s brows began to furrow and her lips began to frown again.

“What does she want you to say?” Enjolras asked, confused by the sudden change in mood.

“Nothing, Apollo. I told her I would say whatever she told me to say but not that.”

Enjolras grew even more confused. “Why not? You promised.”

Grantaire sighed angrily, “Fine. I’m in love with you.”

Enjolras seemed stunned while Arlette smiled and leaned back against the booth, satisfied with her actions.

“And that’s why-” Grantaire began. 

“I love you too.” Enjolras breathed out. 

“Told you!!!” Arlette shouted, startling Grantaire.”Tell Enjolras I’ll be back after the meeting, tell him about the lemon bars dear!” She blew a kiss as she disappeared.

Enjolras nodded as Grantaire relayed the message. A silence followed. 

“She also wanted me to tell you that umm, I kind of…”

“Kind of what?” Enjolras interrupted once again.

“ _ Kindoflearnedhowtomakeyourgrandma’slemonbarsforyou. _ ” Grantaire breathed out.

Enjolras began to smile before leaning across the table,”Do you permit it?” His eyes flashing between Grantaire’s eyes and mouth. Instead of answering Grantaire surged forward and met Enjolras’ lips with his own, to the cheers of friends, both alive and dead, around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly enj's faves are lemon bars cause i'm craving my aunt's lemon bars rn...


End file.
